Daddy's Girl
by mooooony
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Remus Lupin finds something he never thought he would ever have. A 12 year old daughter! Neither of them knows the other exists but wait until they find out! Please read and review!
1. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters! I own Lynz and a few others!  
  
Summary: Lupin finds something didn't think he would ever have! A 12 yr. old daughter! Neither of them have a clue! Just wait until they find out!  
  
Ch. 1 - Hogwarts  
  
Lynz's Journal  
  
Friday, the 24th of August 1993  
Right now I'm on my way to Hogwarts. For some reason Professor Dumbledore wants me to come to school early. I am positive it has something to do with Mum dying on Tuesday. I miss her already and it's only been 3 days! I'm here. I gotta go! Write more soon!  
  
Lynz  
  
When I got off the carriage (Which I now noticed were pulled by weird dragony looking horses!), Professor McGonagall walked over to me.  
  
"Lynz, Professor Dumbledore asked you to come early because of you Mother's recent death."  
  
After she said that I stopped listening. I already knew I was here because of her! I have nowhere else to go. Why didn't I get sent to an orphanage? All the other kids who have lost their parents go there. It must have something to do my condition.  
  
".You are going to be staying in Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of the summer. Your luggage has already been moved up to your room. Do you have any questions?" McGonagall finished.  
  
"Yeah. What about my Mum's funeral? And getting my school supplies?"  
  
Professor McGonagall thought about it for a second before she answered, "Your Mother's funeral will be on the 29th of this month and I'll see about Professor Lupin taking you to get your school supplies."  
  
"Who's Professor Lupin?" I asked. I had never heard of this professor. Must be the new Defense teacher.  
  
"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Just as I thought. Lockhart lost his memory at the end of the school year in my 1st year. We needed a new one after that.  
  
"He's not like Professor Lockhart is he?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No, heavens no. He's totally different. He's a lot quieter and is quite smart. You'll like him."  
  
"Good!" I certainly hope he's better than Lockhart if I have to spend the whole day with him! "When are we getting my stuff?"  
  
"Hopefully I can get him to take you tomorrow morning. I'll to ask him to be sure."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I said holding back a yawn.  
  
She noticed and said, "You should get some rest. You've had a long day. See you at breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
"See you in the morning." I said not being able to fight the yawn anymore. I started towards Gryffindor Tower and turned back and yelled, "Professor! What's the password to the common room?"  
  
"Sorry, didn't think about it. It's Fortuna Major."  
  
"Thanks, Professor."  
  
"Goodnight, Lynz." McGonagall told her but she was already halfway up the stairs and couldn't hear her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When I finally got to Gryffindor Tower, I walked up to the Fat Lady and she said, "Lynz, what are you doing here so soon? Term doesn't start for another week. Password?"  
  
"I'll give you details tomorrow, ok? I'm really tired. Fortuna Major. Good night." I said yawning yet again.  
  
The Fat Lady opened her portrait and then said, "Good night." Then closed behind me.  
  
'Since nobody's here I can sleep on the couches in the common room. I always wanted to. I'll just set up my alarm clock and get in my pajamas and go to sleep. I'm so tired!' I already knew my clock was in my dorm. I started searching my bags, finally I found it! It took me about 10 minutes it! By the time I was all ready for bed it was already 9:30!  
  
I went and laid down on one of the couches and tried to go to sleep but I caught myself thinking about this new professor. Why do I have to go with someone I don't know? Why can't I go with McGonagall? He could be a murderer or worse! I wish Ginny were here. I haven't seen her since they left King's Cross Station at the end of term last year. Maybe I could get her to meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow morning! I should owl her! Now I don't have to use any old school owls that wouldn't get there till Sunday! I got an owl from Mum for my 12th birthday!  
  
I started to run down to owlery and made it in record time! "Artemis! Come here girl! I've got a job for you!" A black owl came down and perched on my arm. "Hold let me write it real fast!" I wrote:  
  
Ginny-  
How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! I'm should be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Fancy meeting me there? I'm at Hogwarts right now and I have to go with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! His name is Professor Lupin and I want some company besides some old guy! Please write back a.s.a.p!  
Love ya,  
  
Lynz  
  
"Here you go, Baby! Take this to Ginny at the Burrow." And at that Artemis flew off my arm and flew to Ginny's house. NOW I'm going to bed!  
  
When I finally got back up to Gryffindor Tower I went straight in to bed. I looked at the clock, 10:00! I got on the couch and took off my glasses and got under my blanket. 'Wow! These are really comfortable!' I thought just before I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Please stay tuned for more of this story soon! Please read and review! ~HarryzBabe 


	2. Shopping with the Professor

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns most characters and settings in this story! I own only unfamiliar things!  
  
A/N: Thanks to read - a - holic for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! If you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen in this story please send in a review! Thanks! ~HarryzBabe  
  
Ch. 2  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
I woke up with my alarm beeping! 'Man, am I gonna have a headache later!' I thought. My alarm is so annoying. It was 8 o'clock on Saturday morning. I barely slept at all last night. I kept having bad dreams about when Mum died. I miss her so much. If only I could have been there. Maybe I could have saved her.  
  
'No, I'm not going to think about it anymore!'  
  
I went to my dorm and took a shower. It felt good to wake up to warm water beating on my back. I was in there for about 20 minutes so I got out and dried off. I got dressed in some muggle blue jean flares and a t-shirt that said 'Angel Baby'. It was my favorite shirt. I bought it with Mum earlier this summer. "Stop thinking about her!" I told myself quietly.  
  
I walked out into the common room and it seemed too quiet for the Gryffindor common room. We need some music in here! I ran up to my room and grabbed my boom box. I put on my favorite muggle cd on: Good Charlotte! I flipped through all the song and decided on my favorite song. It describes me pretty well. It's called Emotionless.  
  
'Hey Dad Writing to you Not to tell you That I still hate you Just to ask you How you feel.  
  
How we fell apart. How this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this Great wide world?  
  
Do you think about Your sons? Do you miss your Little girl? When you lay Your head down, How do you sleep At night?  
  
Do you even wonder If we're all right? But we're all right. We're all right.  
  
Chorus: It's been a long, Hard road without You by my side. Why weren't you there On the nights that We cried? You broke my Mother's heart, You broke your children for life. It's not ok, But we're all right.  
  
I remember the days you Were a hero in my eyes, But those were just a Long lost memory Of mine. I spent so many Years learning how To survive.  
  
Now, I'm writing just To let you know I'm Still alive.  
  
The days I spent So cold, So hungry, Were full of hate, I was so angry, Those scars run Deep inside this Tattooed body. There's things I'll Take to my grave.  
  
But, I'm ok I'm ok.  
  
Chorus: It's been a long, Hard road Without you By my side. Why weren't you There on the nights That we cried You broke my Mother's heart, You broke your Children for life. It's not ok But we're all right  
  
I remember the Days you were a hero In my eyes But, those were just A long lost memory Of mine. I spent so many years Learning how to survive. Now, I'm writing just To let you know I'm still alive Yeah, I'm still alive  
  
Sometimes I forgive Yeah and this time I'll admit That I miss you Said I miss you  
  
Chorus: It' been a long, Hard road without You by my side. Why weren't you there On the night's that We cried?  
  
You broke my Mother's heart, You broke your Children for life. It's not ok, But we're all right.  
  
I remember the days You were a hero in My eyes But, those were just A log, lost Memory of mine. I spent so many Years learning how To survive. Now, I'm writing Just to let you Know I'm still Alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive And this time I'll admit That I miss you, Said I miss you  
  
Hey, Dad.'  
  
Every time I listen to that song, I wanna cry. I never knew my Dad. He left before I was even born. I wonder what he was like. All I know is his initials are R. L. There was a jewelry box in my Mum's room that said:  
  
T. R.  
And  
R. L.  
Together Forever  
  
I asked Mum about it but she wouldn't tell me. So I gave up and now I'll never know!  
  
It's 8:30 and breakfast will be over in a half hour (I'm just gonna say breakfast ends at 9:00 during the summer! I have no clue!) and I still had no reply from Ginny! 'Well, hopefully I'll get it at breakfast.' I thought as I hurried down to the Great Hall.  
  
Sure enough, by the time I got there owl post had already come so Artemis was just sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for me to get there. I plucked the reply from Artemis' leg just as Professor McGonagall walked over to me.  
  
"Mail, already? Professor Lupin said he wouldn't mind going to Diagon Alley with you to get your school supplies. And to meet him at the entrance around 9:30?"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet him there then."  
  
"Alright have a good breakfast and have fun today."  
  
"I'm sure I will." As soon as she walked away I opened my letter:  
  
Lynz -  
Great to hear from you! I'm doing fine! WE just got back from Egypt visiting my brother, Bill.  
  
I'm not trying to be mean, but how did the Weasley's get enough money for an expensive trip like that? I wonder.  
  
Dad won the annual 1,000-galleon prize drawing from the Ministry of Magic!  
  
That explains it then.  
  
I'm sorry Lynz but I can't meet you in Diagon Alley with you today and keep you company. Mum won't take us kids because she's tired out from the trip. So am I. I'll write more later. Reply as soon as you get back from shopping! I want major details about our new professor!  
  
Love Ya,  
Ginny  
  
I'll write the second I get back. I decided that I would want to wear robes to Diagon Alley and probably braid my honey - colored hair. I guess I got my hair from my Dad because my Mum had dark brown hair and it was straight. Mine's really wavy. Not straight at all! 'Enough about the both of them!'  
  
As soon as I had finished braiding my hair I walked down to the entrance hall to find a man in shabby robes with quite a few patches on them standing a few feet away from me. This man turned when he heard my footsteps and I saw his hair. 'That's definitely weird!' I thought, 'His hair's the same as mine! Except shorter. (My hair is down to my waist!) I bet it's just a coincidence!'  
  
When the man she thought to be Professor Lupin saw me he said, "Ah, you must be Lynz.I'm Professor Lupin, but please call me Professor. The whole thing is too formal for me. It's a pleasure to meet you. Albus has told me so much about you. How kind and sweet you are. Don't worry," he said when he saw the look of horror on her face. "Nothing bad, just compliments."  
  
"Thank you. Yes, I'm Lynz. It's very nice to meet you as well, though Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me anything about you, as I have yet to see him since I have arrived. Professor McGonagall did say you are a lot better than our lat Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! And I'm happy about that! He was way too cocky to be a teacher. He lost his memory last year when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went down to the Chamber of Secrets last year to save my friend Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle! Oops! I'm rambling on and on about something you probably don't care about and I'm boring you to death! Sorry!"  
  
"Oh, no. It's quite all right. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep! All ready, but I need to stop at Gringotts before we go shopping. I only have a few sickles and Knuts left for the summer!"  
  
"That's fine. Let's go and we can get lunch before we come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Good idea! I haven't eaten at the Leaky Cauldron in ages!"  
  
"Well, good because I haven't eaten there in a while either and I was hoping you would want to eat there."  
  
And at that we walked just outside the grounds of Hogwarts and Professor Lupin said, "We are going to apparate to Diagon Alley. Or I should say I'll apparate and you hold my hand. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said with a look of pure worry on my face. 'We won't splinch. We won't splinch. We won't splinch.' I thought over and over again in my head. Then he said, "Here we go. When I count to 3. 1. 2. 3!"  
  
At that we were in a dark alley which I could only guessed was used for apparating witches or wizards.  
  
"Alright Lynz. This way to the Leaky Cauldron." He said walking out of the alley motioning for me to follow him. After walking for about 5 minutes they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A man at the bar started talking to Professor Lupin, "Hey, Remus, do you want your regular?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm just taking Lynz here to get her school supplies for Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright, see you later then," the man said waving goodbye to us as we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
We walked to the back of the pub and to the entrance to Diagon Alley and Professor Lupin opened the entryway by tapping the 5 certain bricks on the wall.  
  
We walked to Gringott's in silence. Wait, that guy in the Leaky Cauldron called Professor Lupin, Remus. Which makes his initials R. L. 'How weird is that!' I thought.  
  
"Professor? Are you married? Do you have any kids?" I asked curiously as I put two and two together.  
  
"No, I'm not married and no, I don't have any kids," I felt crestfallen. I hadn't found my birth father after all. "but, I was engaged once."  
  
"What was her name? Will you tell me about it? Wait! Let's save it for lunch so we have something to talk about. Or for you to tell me about and for me to listen. Ughh! I'm rambling again! I'll shut up now and stop bothering." I said really fast.  
  
"It's okay. You have your vault key right?" he said trying to take in all I just said.  
  
"Yeah. It's in my pocket. Let's go in and I'll run down and get some money real fast. Hold on."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you in about 20 minutes ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you then! Bye!"  
  
I walked up to one of the desks and told the goblin, "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault number 763."  
  
"All right I'll take you down right now."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"May I have your key Miss Radcliffe?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here in my pocket. Here you go."  
  
We walked to the carts to go down to the vaults and got in one. We went up and down and left and right on hills, over and over again. I was starting to feel sick when with a jolt the mine cart stopped in front of my vault. We both got out and he put the key in the lock and it clicked open. It had very little money in it and I took out a handful of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts.  
  
"Thanks that's all I need for now."  
  
At that he shut the vault and we walked to the cart for a 2nd sickening cart ride of the day.  
  
When we got out I told the goblin, "Thanks!" and walked to my Professor who was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Is that good Professor? I never really liked the news but I love to read! It's just the newspaper that bores me."  
  
"Yes, it's quite good actually. You know, I was quite a bookworm at your age. I always had my nose in a book! It helped when my friends and I pulled pranks non-stop on Slytherins and the like."  
  
"That must have been so fun! I would love to do that!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Lynz, let's go get your supplies now that you have your money. Where to first? Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
(A/N: I guess somebody hit a raw nerve there talking about the Marauders!)  
  
"Sure." I said a little disappointed. 'Why did he just suddenly change the subject? Maybe it brought back some bad memories? Maybe I'll ask him about it later.'  
  
The bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, was only a short way from Gringotts, so it only took us about a minute to get there. As we walked in I saw him take out the supply list and told me, "Go get Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. I'll get the other one. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah. That's fine. Be right back," After I said that we both went in opposite directions to get the books. I went to the area marked 'Standard Book of Spells' and found my book easily. I turned around and saw my Professor searching around the 'Defense' shelves and saw him pick one up and walk over to checkouts. I followed him over there and placed my book on the counter top. Professor Lupin followed suit and put it on top of mine.  
  
"Will this be it, Sir? The clerk asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"No, Sir, she is buying these books."  
  
"Well, she looks like she could be your daughter or at least your relative. Sorry, Sir, Miss. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Yes, Sir, this will be all," I answered the clerk's question because I didn't know what to say, especially to what he said about me being related to Professor Lupin. Maybe even his daughter!  
  
"Miss, that'll be 2 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 4 Knuts, please."  
  
I went through my money bag and found the money. I found I still had enough to fill in the potions ingredients I was almost out of and buy my lunch. Judging by the state of Professor Lupin's robes, I don't wanna spend any of his money, because he probably doesn't have much money.  
  
"Professor, let's go to the Apothecary so I can fill my potion's supply? I'm really low on wormroot and lace wing fly wings."  
  
"Yeah, sure Lynz. Then we're done. I think."  
  
"Yeah, we should be. Then we can go get lunch."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The Apothecary is about a 5 minute walk from Flourish and Blotts, but we were silent the whole way there. The reason I was silent was because I didn't know what to say to after the clerk thought we were related but, I probably would have done the exact same thing if I were in his shoes. Truth be told, I was starting to think the same thing. I mean we do have the exact same hair and the same builds, tall and thin. I'm like 5'6"and he's probably about 6'1". I need to talk to him about this. I mean, this could change our lives! I would finally have a Dad! Something I've wanted since Mum told me it would be me, her, and Aunt Athalia (or Aunt Lia as I call her) all on our ow. I've hated him for leaving me. Every night I prayed that in the morning he would be there in my living room waiting for me. To tell me he was sorry. He never came. I've cried too many times over him. I'm through!  
  
I thought that last thought as we came to the door of the Apothecary. I walked in and started looking for all the potions ingredients I would need when a clerk walked up to me, "You from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah" I answered suspiciously.  
  
"What year?"  
  
"2nd. Why?"  
  
The man ignored my question and went to the other side of the store and picked up a box. Then he walked over to me and gave me the box. I looked down at it and it said, 'Grade 2 Potions Ingrediants Kit'.  
  
"How much is this, Sir?"  
  
:3Galleons, Miss."  
  
"Here you are. Thank you very much."  
  
I walked out of the store and Professor Lupin was sitting on a bench waiting for me to come out.  
  
"Did you get all your stuff? And are you ready for lunch?" Professor Lupin asked. He looked a bit tired. 'He probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night. That's all.'  
  
"Yes and YES! I'm starving! I didn't get much breakfast. I got up a little late for breakfast. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright. Let's go then!"  
  
A/N: How did you like it?! Please review! Give me some ideas of what could happen! Thanks!  
  
Au Revoir! HarryzBabe 


	3. Lots of Talking

Disclaimer: I own very few characters and things! J. K. Rowling owns almost all characters and such!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
Ch. 3 – Lots of Talk  
  
We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around 11:30. When we came in we looked for a table, found one, and sat down at it. At that a waitress came over to us and said, "Hi, I'm Evelyn. Would you two like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, I would like a glass of ice tea. Lynz, what would you like?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"Can I have a…" I said as I quickly looked over the menu, "a butterbeer, please."  
  
"Comin' right up folks! Be right back with your drinks."  
  
"Thanks," Professor Lupin said. "We should look over the menu. Do you know what you're getting?"  
  
"I was thinking of getting the Cauldron Burger with french fries. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I was thinking of getting the same with a caesar salad, too. Oh, here comes Evelyn with our drinks. Be ready to order."  
  
"Here you are. What would you like?"  
  
"I'll have the Cauldron Burger with french fries."  
  
"Alright, and you, sir?"  
  
"I'll have the Cauldron Burger with french fries and a caesar salad, please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
When she walked away I decided it was a good time to ask him to tell me about his fiancé' and what went wrong. "Professor, will you tell me about your fiancé'?"  
  
He sat and thought for a second then, "Ok. I'll tell you," he sighed, "Well we dated since I was 15. During the summer of course, because she was a muggle. She had no idea I was a wizard. We dated until we were about 21, then, I proposed and she said yes. I decided I needed to tell her about me being a wizard. When I told her, she freaked and told me the marriage was off. Maybe if I would have told her sooner I could have saved our relationship. I miss her so much. Her name was Tayla Radliffe." I froze. That was Mum's name. Mum said she was 21 when Dad left.  
  
"Lynz, are you ok? Lynz? Talk to me."  
  
"I'm ok. It's just my Dad left my Mum when she was 21 and her name was," I took a deep breath, "Tayla Radcliffe." 'He's my Dad! I have a Dad!'  
  
"Did she have straight, dark brown hair? Green eyes?" Professor Lupin (or my Dad!) said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes! Does that make you my Dad then, because, I mean we look alike and I was born when my Mum was 21 and all I knew of my Dad was that his initials were R. L! My Mum has this jewelry box that says 'T. R. and R. L. Together Forever' on the top. I was suspicious earlier today when the bartender said your name was Remus. So?"  
  
"She kept the jewelry box I gave her? I thought surely she would have thrown it out-" he was interrupted when Evelyn came over with 2 plates and a bowl.  
  
"Here you are, 2 Cauldron Burgers and fries and 1 caesar salad. I'll come back later with the bill. Alright?"  
  
"Ok, thanks," I said hurriedly, trying to get her to go away so I could talk to my NEW DAD!  
  
When she finally walked away Professor Lupin (or my NEW DAD!) finished, "I would have thought she would have thrown the jewelry box out years ago. She didn't want anything to do with me after I told her. We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this. Tell me, what did your Mother say when she found out you were a witch?" he said in between bites of his Cauldron Burger.  
  
"Well, she didn't like it one bit until Aunt Lia talked her into letting me come here to Hogwarts. She said it would be cool to have a witch in the family! She had a soft spot for Aunt Lia, since she was her baby sister and consented, but she still didn't like it because something bad happened about 3 years ago that was magic because I didn't know they existed except for in fairy tales. So she didn't like magic one bit."  
  
"What bad thing happened that made your Mother hate magic?" he asked looking and sounding concerned  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it till after we talk to Professor Dumbledore." I said finishing my burger and halfway through my fries. "I'm done, how about you?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Evelyn, can we get our bill please."  
  
"Yeah, here it is. Please pay up front at the counter."  
  
"Ok. How much is it Professor?"  
  
"It's 2 Galleons and 4 Sickles."  
  
"I'll pay for mine and the tip," I said and put 8 Sickles on the table for Evelyn and got out a Galleon to pay for my meal and gave it to Professor Lupin to pay. He pushed my hand away and said, "No, you just pay for the tip. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," I said as I put my Galleon in my pocket.  
  
"Now, let's apparate back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore," he said as we walked out the door of the Leaky Cauldron. "On the count of 3. 1… 2… 3!"  
  
'I don't mind apparating so much anymore. I'm not so worried. Good!' I thought to myself.  
  
'Poof!' we're here. We walked up the stairs to the entry hall. "Where is Professor Dumbledore's office anyway?"  
  
"Right here," he pointed at a stone gargoyle, "Pumpkin Pasty," and the gargoyle jumped out of the way and a spiral staircase came into view. "Here we are," Professor Lupin said as he started walking up the stairs.  
  
I followed him until we came to a door and Professor Lupin opened it and walked in. I followed him in and looked around the room stunned. There're so many pictures, probably of past Hogwarts head masters and mistresses. There was a really pretty red and gold bird in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and started to stroke it.  
  
"Oh, that's Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix."  
  
"What's a phoenix?"  
  
"A phoenix is a bird that lives for a long time and it's tears have healing powers." A voice in the background said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. How are you?" I asked. He scared me. I thought Professor Lupin was going to answer.  
  
"Albus, while Lynz and I were out we had lunch and I told her about my fiancé' and told Lynz her name, she stopped moving and said that was her Mother's name. She has the jewelry box that I gave Tayla! So, does this mean that Lynz is my daughter?"  
  
"Yes. Lynz is your daughter. And as Tayla Radcliffe is dead, that leaves Lynz to be in your custody, Remus."  
  
"Albus, how did Tayla die? What happened?"  
  
"Remus, I think that's something Lynz should tell you," I looked nervous. I have to tell him everything in order for him to understand. "Now, why don't you two go to Remus' quarters and catch up on each others lives."  
  
"Ok," I finally spoke. I was just shocked that I was right from the beginning thinking Professor Lupin was my Dad! "Let's go."  
  
We walked down the hall to Professor Lupin's quarters. He opened the door and held it open for me and I walked in. His living room sorta thing had leather couches and the shelf across from it was full of books. In front of the couches was a big wooden coffee table with a few books sitting on top of it. There were a few boxes on the floor filled with stuff. I sat down on one of the couches and took a quick look around and he sat down next to me and said, "Sorry it's so messy. I wasn't expecting visitors so soon."  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind at all."  
  
"Will you tell me what happened to your Mother?" Professor Lupin said looking really sad. He'd found the only thing that could remind him of Tayla every time he looked at it. Lynz.  
  
I nodded glumly, "I guess. I don't really know exactly. Here goes, Mum was on her way to the hospital to pick me up-"  
  
"Wait, why were you in the hospital?"  
  
"Well, I'm always at St. Mungo's the day after the full moon," I took a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf. Now you don't want me anymore, do you? Once someone finds out, they don't wanna know me anymore. Especially adults. They're afraid I'll hurt someone. Are you going to keep me now that I told you? Do-"  
  
"Lynz, it's ok. Of course I still want you. You're my daughter and I love you. And know what? I'm a werewolf too. No need to worry. Now, finish your story."  
  
"Ok," I said wiping my eyes. I started crying when I stopped talking. "Ok, she was driving to pick me up from St. Mungo's and she got in a car accident. I started to worry when she wasn't there by 10:00 that night because she said she would pick me up around 5:00 and then we'd go get some dinner. When I woke up the next morning, the nurse came in and said Mum was in a car accident and died instantly. So there was no pain. My Aunt Lia came and told me to stay at St. Mungo's and then on Friday at 1:00 p.m. she would pick me up and drop me off at King's Cross station so I could come here because she couldn't take care of me until school started so I was sent here and that's it. That's how it happened. And it's all my fault! If I hadn't become a werewolf she wouldn't have had to come and get me from the hospital, so she wouldn't have been in the car! It's all my fault!"  
  
"Lynz, no, no, it's not your fault. No, it's not at all your fault." I was still crying, but this time I was sobbing. "Lynz, it's ok, it's ok, it's not your fault. Not at all. Don't blame yourself." He reassured me while I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, I'm better now. It's ok, I'm fine. So, let's get off the subject. How long have you been a werewolf? I've been one since I was nine. It was in August of that year."  
  
"Since I was about 10 years old. I always told my friends that someone in my family was very sick. By our 2nd year they had it all figured out. I miss them a lot."  
  
"What happened to them? Who were they?"  
  
"Well, my friends were James Potter, Sirius Black, and I guess you could count Peter Pettigrew. Well, James died, Peter died, and Sirius is in Azkaban."  
  
"James Potter, as in Harry Potter's Dad? He's a 3rd year this year. My friend has crush on him and he's sorta one of my friends. And Sirius Black the mass murderer? You were friends with him? Was he nice then? Didn't he kill Peter Pettigrew? -"  
  
"Slow down, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. Here let me show you around. You're welcome here anytime. This is the living room and that," he pointed to a room across from us, "is the kitchen. Over there is my room. And here is the shortcut to the library. I'm the only one who has one. You can stay here whenever you want. It must be lonely in the dorms all by yourself."  
  
"Yes, it is. It's too big to be alone in. It's really quiet with nobody there, especially for the Gryffindor common room! It's always noisy there. I couldn't believe how quiet it was when I got up this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I remember when I was at Hogwarts. Gryffindor common room was always loud when I was there, too. I loved the noise. It helped me study. With James and Sirius at the table playing Exploding Snap. Good times. Those were the days."  
  
"They sound like it. Do you think I could stay the night tonight? We could get to know each other better."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I'll add another room and you can have it and put whatever you want in there. Just tell me what you want in it and I'll put it there. It'll be ready by tonight. So, write down what you want and I'll get started right away."  
  
"Ok, where's a piece of paper?"  
  
"Right here," he pulled a piece of paper out of a drawer and handed it to me. "Here you go."  
  
I started to write: -Wall Color: Purple -Carpet: lighter purple -Closet: walk in -Tall bookshelf -Vanity -Dresser -TV with a dvd player -Comforter: patchwork, purple *Add anything else you think necessary! (  
  
I handed the paper to my Dad and said, "I hope it isn't to much trouble. It's my dream room and I have stuff to add at home do you think we could go some time soon?"  
  
"Sure. Do you want to go tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes! Well, I'm gonna go get some extra things from my dorm. Like my pajamas and such. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope you like it!  
  
Reviews: *Pooki Ze Great: Thanks! I tried to be more descriptive and I gave more background on Lynz and a bit on Lupin!  
  
*Kady Rilla Wholi: Thanks! Know what I LOVE James and Lily stories! Good luck on writing it! I'll look for it!  
  
*read – a – holic: Thanks! I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Thanks guys for reviewing! More coming up soon! Au Revoir! HarryzBabe 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
I dont know what those symbols are in the place of quotation marks are but I hope they dont bother you. I dont know if they will go away or not. But I hope they do. Sorry! Au Revoir! HarryzBabe 


	5. A New Room

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had a series I started reading and couldn't stop! I sorta had writer's block for a while too! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great! Keep reviewing!  
  
Ch. 5 - A New Room  
  
Lynz's POV  
  
I walked out of my Dad's rooms and walked down the halls to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I went to my dorm room and searched through my bags for my backpack. I got out a pair of pajamas and a couple outfits because who knows how long I'm going to stay there. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, both my school books (Hey, I need something to read!), and my wand and put it all in my backpack. I took out my copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare. I love his writing. I've read a lot of his plays. They're my favorite books to read. I sat down on the couch I slept on last night. I looked at my watch, it was 4:00 p.m. already! Dinner is at 5:00 so I'll read for a little while before dinner, then go to Dad's rooms. I sat and started reading.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Lupin's POV  
  
I looked over Lynz's list. "She must like purple a lot. Half the stuff on her list is purple. What's a T. V.? A d.v.d. player? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Here goes." At those words I started to conjure everything that was on Lynz's list. When I was finished I looked around at my handy work. 'Pretty good if I do say so myself.' I thought. "I got an idea. I should make a photo album with me and Tayla when we were younger. She'll love it."  
  
I got to work immediately. I probably looked for about half an hour when I noticed what time it was. "4:30? Already? Wow. Time flies when you're having fun. I better put this stuff away so I can surprise Lynz," I put all the photos in a drawer in my room and went out into the living room and picked up a book, 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare. One of my favorite writers.  
  
I sat down on the couch and opened to the first page and began to read. About 10 minutes later Lynz knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Lynz. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can. Your room is done, would you like to take a look before we head down to dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please!"  
  
"Well follow me then, dear lady." I said still in Shakespeare mode.  
  
Lynz's POV  
  
I followed Dad to my room and he opened the door and I walked in. "It's amazing!" I said. "I love it! Thank you so much. When we go to Mum's house tomorrow I'll have to get some of my stuff! Like all my books1"  
  
"Lynz, let's go get dinner before we're late. We only have a few minutes to get there."  
  
"Oh, all right," I said. I wasn't the slightest bit hungry but I went anyway. I wanted to spend more time getting to know my Dad. 'Man, I love the sound of that word. Dad.'  
  
We walked into the Great Hall as all of the other professors were walking in.  
  
I tapped on my Dad's shoulder, "Where am I supposed to sit?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore on that one," He whispered back to me.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you," I whispered.  
  
We walked up to Professor Dumbledore's seat and Professor Lupin, 'I mean Dad!' asked, "Albus, where should Lynz sit?"  
  
He thought for a second and then said, "She can sit up here with us until the term begins."  
  
"Oh, and Albus, is it alright if I take Lynz to her Mother's house tomorrow? So she can get some things from home?"  
  
"Oh, yes that's quite alright. I was going to ask you to take her anyway. So it is fine."  
  
"Thanks," Dad said. To me he said, "Lynz, come sit by me. We can talk some more," he said motioning to follow him.  
  
"Alright, but let's not sit by Professor Snape. I don't like him much. Can we sit by Professor McGonagall? She's one of my favorite teachers. Especially since I'm good at Transfiguration and I really like it," I said.  
  
"Ok, we'll sit by professor McGonagall. Did you know that I had her for Transfiguration, too? It's hard for me to call her Minerva because she was my professor. I really liked Transfiguration and I was pretty good at it, too," he said as we walked over to where Professor McGonagall was sitting. "Hello Minerva. How are you today?"  
  
"Hello, Remus. Hello, Lynz. Oh, it was a great day today. How did shopping go today?" she said.  
  
"Oh, shopping was alright, but lunch was the best part," and he stopped there.  
  
"what happened at lunch today that was so good?" she said with a look in her eye as though she already knew what it was.  
  
When we sat down, Dad spilled, "Oh, I found out I had a daughter, that's all," he he said in a very calm voice.  
  
"Congratulations, you two!" she said sounding very happy.  
  
"How did you know I was his daughter?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You caught me. I knew since you came to school here Lynz. You look so much like he did when he was here. And it also helped me when I noticed you were pretty much good at everything, just like Remus was. I asked Dumbledore and he told me my suspicions were right but, I couldn't tell you. You had to find out for yourself or until your 7th year, which ever came first. I'm sorry, I would have told you Remus, but I wasn't allowed to tell you either. I would have if I could have," she explained.  
  
"Is that why you had me go with him to Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted you two to find out without me telling you. So I set you up and hoped you would figure it out in your own. Oh, look, here's the food. Let's eat and talk later, I'm starving!"  
  
At that we began stuffing our faces full of delicious food. And when I was full, I started talking.  
  
"So, Dad, what were you best at when you were at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was best at Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA as we called it. My friends said I would grow up and be a DADA professor. I must say, I never thought I would be, but here getting ready to teach it. One of my friends must have been psychic. They always said I would be a teacher, especially Sirius, "Remus, quit studying so much. You're going to end up being a teacher. You're already a prefect, isn't that bad enough? You'll be giving out detentions to kids like us, just tryin' to have fun. Don't do it, Remus!' If only he knew where he'd be about 10 years from then. He'd know that wasn't the worst thing that could happen."  
  
"I just can't beliece Sirius turned to You - Know - Who and betrayed Lily and James like that. He was James' best friend and best man. I just don't believe it." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"What!? He's why Harry doesn't have any parents? Because his Dad's best friend ratted him out to Voldemort? Does Harry know this?" I said furiously. 'How could someone do that to their friends? I hate him! It's not fair to Harry! His life has been ruined and it was because one person ratted to Voldemort! One person! I hate him! He deserves to die!'  
  
"Yes, yes, and no. You cannot tell anyone, especially not Harry. He doesn't need to know right now." Professor McGonagall said quickly. "Remus, did you here that Sirius escaped from Azkaban last week? Fudge told the muggle Prime Minister and everything! He's that dangerous. They're making Hogwarts keep dementors at the front gate at the start of term because he's supposedly after Harry. And you cannot tell Harry that either, Lynz. He'll find out eventually but not from you, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said disappointed that I only had one thing to tell Ginny when she got here. And nothing to tell Harry.  
  
When I finished eating I asked Dad, "You ready to go now, Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go. You can admire your room some more," he said.  
  
"Alright," I said with a small yawn. It had been a long day. Even if it was only dinner time.  
  
10 minutes later we reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room and through the door to the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.  
  
"So.," I said having no idea what to talk about.  
  
"Uhhh. how do you like your room?" Dad asked.  
  
"It's awesome! It's the kind of room I always wanted. My room at home was an ugly tan and I hated it! Purple has always been my favorite color. At home I have hundreds of DVDs and I'll bring some back with us when we go there tomorrow so you can see them. I have a tiny bookshelf at home that doesn't have enough room for all my books on it so I asked for a bigger one here and I'll bring a lot of them too. I'm rambling again! I have a question for you. How long will you be teaching at Hogwarts?" I said everything really fast but the last sentence which I said at normal speed. 'Man, I sure can talk when I want to! I et he barely understood a word I said. Oh, well at least the part he needed to hear was slower.' I thought.  
  
"Well, I plan on teaching here as long as I can. Which may not be long if someone finds out I'm a werewolf and it spreads, I could be out of the job. Parents would throw a fit. I'm hoping it doesn't happen soon though because I probably couldn't get a job anywhere else. Dumbledore was just nice enough to trust me and give me a chance. I hope it was a good decision."  
  
"It was. If he hadn't hired you I would still hate you. Now that I found you I can't hate you, because now I know why you were never around and can't blame you for it. It's not your fault, Mum probably would have dumped you straight away if you told her at the beginning that you were a wizard. Then I wouldn't be here and we wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
"Oh, no, we would never want that. Everybody just loves Lynz to pieces," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey!" I said. "That hurts!" I said acting like he punched me in the stomach and then when he wasn't expecting it I threw a pillow at hom.  
  
"Oh, you are so gonna get it now!" he yelled, "Pillow fight!" and he ran into his room and grabbed a couple of pillows to throw at me.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Two against one!" I yelled as he threw both pillows at me.  
  
This carried on for about a half an hour when Dumbledore knocked and no one answered so he walked in and got hit in the face with a pillow I threw. We just stopped and were still until Dumbledore said, "I suppose you two are having fun by yourselves. I was going to see if you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks for a bit of dessert, but if you'd rather not-"  
  
"I wanna go! Please, Dad! Can we go? It'll be fun!"  
  
"Alright. We can go. Are we walking, Albus?"  
  
"Yes, it's the easiest way besides apparating. I'll meet you at the entry hall in 10 minutes, in case you need to get ready," he said as he looked at all the feathers around the room.  
  
"Alright meet you there in 10."  
  
"Cya, then Professor Dumbledore!" I said as I ran to my room to change clothes, because I was all sweaty from running around during the pillow fight. So I left on my blue jeans but changed into a purple shirt with glitter on it. I brushed my hair real quick and put on my new Adidas tennis shoes with purple stripes and met Dad there. "Ready?" I said. The room was feather free. Good I don't have to clean up!  
  
"Ready. Let's go." And off we went to meet Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: Hey hope you liked it! Please read and review I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week! Au Revoir! HarryzBabe 


	6. An Evening With Dad

Author's Note: Sorry this is sooooooooo late! It took me forever to get this chapter done! I also started school last Thursday and I took my notebook with me to finish the chapter but I left it in my locker! And then on Friday I went to Kentucky so I wasn't at school to get it and I just got it today! Hope you like the chapter! For those of you at school good luck!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only unfamiliar characters such as Lynz! The wonderful writer J.K. Rowling owns most else!  
  
Ch. 6 - An Evening With Dad  
  
By the time we got to the entrance hall Dumbledore was already there. "Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think you stood me up."  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, we would never do that!" I said.  
  
"I should hope not," Dad said.  
  
"Are you two to ready to go yet? Walk now, talk later. I'm hungry," I said trying to push them out the door.  
  
"Lynz, you just ate less than an hour ago, how can you be hungry?" Dad asked.  
  
"I just am, ok. A growing Gryffindor needs food," I said.  
  
"Oh, of course, a growing Gryffindor needs food," Dad said.  
  
Ignoring my Dad's latest comment I asked, "Professor Dumbledore, is anything new happening at Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"No, nothing new I'm afraid. The only thing different is your Dad and the new 1st years," he replied, "Oh, I almost forgot. There are going to be dementors at the front gates and I'm absolutely thrilled about it," he didn't look very happy about the dementoids? What were they? I don't remember.  
  
"What are these dementy things?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Dementors are hooded creatures that suck all the happiness out of an area. They make you feel cold and that there will never be anything happy ever again. It's a terrible experience that I have had to deal with when the Minister needed help in Azkaban which actually happens a lot," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh, ok," I said not sure what to say. And the next few minutes rolled by with no one talking until we got there. "Look, here it is," and there it was.  
  
We walked in and Dumbledore picked out a table for us to sit at. When we sat down a black haired waitress with glittery shoes came up, "Well, hello Dumbledore, Remus. And who are you?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm Lynz, Lynz Radcliffe," I said rather shyly.  
  
"Well, I'm Madam Rosmerta. Nice to meet you. Remus is this your niece or something because she looks a lot like you but I didn't think you had a daughter," she said.  
  
"Yes, actually she is my daughter," Dad replied smiling. "And I also didn't know I had a daughter until this afternoon."  
  
"What happened this afternoon?" Madam Rosmerta asked still pressing for information.  
  
"Very, very long story," I said with a huge sigh.  
  
"Well, ok then," she said looking rather depressed, "What'll you have then?"  
  
"I'll have a bowl of strawberry ice cream," said Dumbledore, who hadn't spoken for a while.  
  
"I'll have a bowl of vanilla ice cream, please." I said as politely as I could manage.  
  
"And I'll have a bowl of chocolate ice cream," Dad said.  
  
"Coming right up," Madam Rosmerta told us.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Dumbledore said, "So. what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"  
  
"We were just going to Lynz's Mother's house to get her stuff. Maybe we could go to one of those muggle movie theaters if there is one close by. Would you want to do that, Lynz?" Dad asked me.  
  
I hadn't been to a movie in a while. "Sure, that's a great idea. I haven't been to see a movie in a long time. It'll be great to see Aunt 'Lia again," I said.  
  
"'Lia? The 15 year old who used to tag along everywhere with us? I remember her. She must be what? 27 now? You look like her, more her than your Mother, wavy hair and pale green eyes, just like you do. Look here comes our ice cream." And in came Rosmerta wearing her glittery shoes that looked like they came out of 'The Wizard of Oz'. She had all 3 bowls of ice cream floating in front of her, then took her wand out and pointed at one bowl of ice cream, then at Dumbledore, and the bowl floated over to him on to the table. She did the same the 2 more times but pointed to Dad and me instead.  
  
"Sorry about the wait, it's a bit busy tonight," she looked around then smiled apologetically at us. "Better get back to work. Don't want to get too far behind. See you soon. I hope to see you on Hogsmeade weekends, Lynz. Bye," She said walking away.  
  
I started piling my ice cream into my mouth but in between bites I said, "Am I allowed to come on Hogsmeade weekends, Dad?" I asked doing the best puppy dog pout I could with my mouth almost full.  
  
"No, Lynz. Not until next year when you are in 3rd year. Maybe I will take you some time on one of the weekends, but that's it until next year," he answered. Then he whispered to me, "We'll talk about it more later," at that I smiled. I had a chance.  
  
About 10 minutes later I had finished my ice cream and waited for Dad to, too. 'He eats really slow,' I thought. Not that it mattered. Dumbledore had also finished and was waiting for him too.  
  
Another 10 minutes of nothing went by and then finally Dad finished eating and was ready to go. "Dad, can we apparate back? I'm really," I yawned, "tired. Please?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. You don't mind do you Dumbledore?"  
  
"Of course not. It is completely fine. I was getting rather tired myself."  
  
"Ok, well let's go," he said as he finished paying the bill and walked towards the door. He took my hand and, "1.2.3," he said and we were at the Hogwarts gates.  
  
"Daddy, can you carry me? I don't think I'll make it all the way to my room," I said trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"I'll try," he said. I'm rather petite so he didn't have to hard of a time getting me there.  
  
When we finally got to my room it was nearly 10:30. He put me down on my bed and kissed my forehead and said, "Good night, Lynz. See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight," I said through a yawn. Then I pulled my covers up to my neck and closed my eyes, forgetting and not caring that my glasses were still on. "Goodnight, Mum," I whispered. "I missed you. Guess who I found this afternoon?! Dad! I never wanted to believe he wasn't coming to see me. I'm glad I didn't because you were wrong. He's right next-door and he made this room. He's a wizard and a werewolf and you drove him away because of it! It's not that bad a thing. You didn't abandon me because of it, why him and why not me? You had me hate him and believe he was the one left to blame. You made my life a living hell. I don't forgive you. Maybe someday I'll understand and forgive you but I don't understand now. Goodnight, Mum," I let all the anger out. I was so mad at her but I feel a lot better now. Good. I finally gave in to sleep and had a dreamless night.  
  
The next morning I woke up to a bucket of ice cold water dumped on my head! "DAD!!!" I yelled. I knew it was him. He was a prankster at heart. Still.  
  
"You rang?" he answered calmly. As if not knowing something happened at all.  
  
"As if you didn't have a bucket of ICE cold water dumped on my head! I know you did it!"  
  
"It also was set to dump at 8:00 a.m. Uh, oh."  
  
"So it was you! I thought you would be able to defend yourself better than that! I'm surprised you weren't expelled from Hogwarts for getting caught all the time!" I said laughing ay him. He gave himself away so quickly, it was pathetic.  
  
"Sirius usually got us out of trouble. He used a lot of great excuses. I just nodded along with everyone else at what he said," he tried to explain. "We had this map that had all of Hogwarts on it and everyone moving and awake on it. So we rarely got caught, but Filch confiscated it years ago."  
  
"That sounds cool! Can you teach me how to make one?" I said hoping he would agree.  
  
"I don't know, maybe this summer. It took us a while to make one anyway." He replied.  
  
"Oh, all right," I sighed. It would be of better use this school year with Dad around and with pranks still fresh on my mind. "So, when are we going?" soon I hope.  
  
"Probably in about an hour. It's 8:15 right now so if you get ready, we can go to breakfast."  
  
"Oh, all right. I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" I said walking into my room. I'm ready to change out of these sopping wet clothes anyway. I looked through my bag until I found the perfect outfit: awesome blue jeans with a gray shirt with my favorite muggle band on it. Simple Plan.  
  
When I was all dressed and my hair was braided, I walked to the front room and put on my tennis shoes. "Dad! Are you ready to go yet?" I yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah, just one second!" he yelled back.  
  
"Ok! Hurry up!" I replied.  
  
He came out, "Alright, let's go," he was wearing an old robe, with slacks and a white shirt underneath.  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was great. It was bacon, eggs, and sausage. I was so excited about going home for a while. "Slow down, Lynz. We'll go soon," Dad said.  
  
"Holy schnikeys and a half! I forgot to write Ginny yesterday! I gotta go! Come get me when you're ready to go!" I said running down in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and out of the hall.  
  
Sprinting down the corridors it only took me 2 minutes to get to the Gryffindor Common Room but the problem was where was some parchment? I mean I know I used some the other night but, I forgot where I put it.  
  
(A/N: She takes after me a bit doesn't she?")  
  
'Oh, right now I remember. It's in my notebook!' So I went to my dorm and searched through my bag until I found it. I tore out a piece of paper and took the pen out of the notebook.  
  
(A/N: She doesn't like like quills and parchment. She only uses them when she had to!)  
  
Dear Ginny, Sorry I forgot to write you yesterday, I got so caught up in some things. I had a great time at Diagon Alley. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is awesome! And guess what?! He's my Dad! We were in Diagon Alley and we were talking at the Leaky Cauldron and he said he was engaged once to a Tayla Radcliffe! That's my Mum! I was like, "Oh. My. God! That's my Mom's name!" It was creepy! I am so excited! I get to go home and get some of my stuff! Can't wait to see you!  
Your Friend,  
  
Lyn  
  
"Artemis. Come here girl. Good girl," Artemis jumped on my arm and stuck her foot out so I could tie my letter on. When I did that I walked over to the window and opened it for her, "Take this to Ginny, ok?" I told her. She chirped and flew out the window.  
  
After a couple minutes of just sitting on the couch thinking when Dad walked in and said, "Come on, Lynz. Let's go. I know you're ready. We're going to fly to your house, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I love flying it's so fun! Ok, let's go!"  
  
And we walked to the broom shed on the grounds and flew away. 


	7. Meet Me At the Movies!

A/N: Salut! (Hi!) Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out! I'm changing something in chapter 6 so it works with want I'm wanting to do! I changed Lynz's Aunt ' Lia to be 27 now and she was 15 when Remus and Tayla were going out! Ok?! I was just lettin' you guys know! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1! Oh, and Avril LaVignes 'Complicated'. Don't worry just a little bit of the song!  
  
Ch. 7 - Meet Me At the Movies  
  
We flew for hours! By the time we got to my house it was 11:00 am! When we reached the front door I knocked and walked on in, "Aunt 'Lia! It's Lynz!"  
  
"Lynz, why are you here? I thought you were at school until next summer. Who's this? - Oh, my God! Remmie!" she said 'Remmie!' in a really high- pitched voice. "Is it really you? I haven't seen you in like 12 years!" she said and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.  
  
"'Lia? Is that you? You're all grown up! Yes it's me!" he said hugging her back.  
  
"Remmie, I'm sorry about not letting you know about Lynz, but I guess you've both found out by now? 'Cause if you haven't I'm tellin' you anyway!"  
  
"Yes, Aunt 'Lia. We both know. Now the question is: Why didn't you tell ME what really happened? You should have at least told me last year! If not sooner! Why?" I asked. 'Why hadn't she told me?'  
  
"Oh, Lynz, I would have told you years ago but, Tayla wouldn't let me mention anything about it! I'm glad you found out, though because I would not have liked to break a promise. Even if she is. is. Oh, I've gotta say it sometime. Dead, even though she's dead! Whew! Feels good to finally accept it! Would you like some tea or soda? I know Lynz wants some Mountain Dew (or whatever they have in England like it!) but I haven't seen you in a while Remus and I don't remember what you like."  
  
"Tea, please. We wanted to get some of Lynz's things to take to school with her while you make tea, etc. Ok?"  
  
"All right then I better get started because with the both of you packing it'll take no time at all!" Aunt Lia' said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," I said.  
  
"Lynz, where is your room?" Dad asked.  
  
"Right down the hall, last door on the left. I'm going to grab some DVD's to pack and I'll meet you there in a sec," I said. "But, beware of the disaster area that's called my room."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with caution. Oh, and Lynz, you can use magic for the rest of the summer since your at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok, cool! What's the charm that makes things smaller? And the one to make things bigger?" I asked. That's definitely not 2nd year charms. I think it's 4th year or something.  
  
"Oh, reducto is the one that makes things smaller and engorgio makes things bigger. To make things normal say either the opposite of what it's already on or you can say normalio. Either one will do. I just hope you can do it."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I would never have thought to ask how to make it normal."  
  
I walked into the lounge across the hall and started to browse my DVD collection. I saw Bring It On, Legally Blonde, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Drumline and a few other movies and grabbed them and carried them to my room.  
  
(A/N: I know! I know! There weren't DVD players and these movies weren't even in theatres in '93 but I don't remember anything about that time because I was only 3 at the time!!! I also forgot when I was writing Ch. 2 and just noticed it when I had to think of movies!!! Sorry!)  
  
When I got there Dad was just looking around. "Reducto," I said pointing my wand at the DVD's. Dad looked over at me and then at the DVD's.  
  
"Wow. Good job. I don't think James or Sirius could do that in their 2nd year. I don't even think Lily could and she was best at Charms. That is quite an accomplishment," he said pointing to the DVD's in my hand. I looked down at them and they were smaller!  
  
"Oh, my God! Io actually did it!" I was amazed. I actually did it!  
  
"Lynz, why don't you pack then we can go have our drinks. Ok?"  
  
"Alright," I walked over to my dresser and went to the bottom drawer and started taking out blue and black jeans and skirts. "Reducto," and they all shrank. I was still amazed at how I could do it without really trying. "Now where is my bag?" I pondered out loud.  
  
"Here, I'll conjure one up for you," and he muttered something under his breath and Poof! There was a big bag in front of my bed.  
  
"Cool," I said putting the clothes in the bag and then walking over to my closet to grab some shirts. "Reducto, again!" and put the rest in my bag. I walked over to my bookshelf and pointed at all the books with my wand and "Reducto," and put them into the back in small stacks. I decided it would be an idea to bring some more notebooks and my laptop.  
  
(A/N: She's pretty spoiled if you ask me! I wanna laptop!!!!)  
  
I didn't reduce those but just stacked them on top of the books and walked into my bathroom and took all my shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, and my favorite scented shower gel: vanilla. "Reducto," (for about the 5th or 6th time is it now?) I ran into my room and stuffed it all into the bag. "I'm ready," I called as I zipped up the zipper and dragged it into the living room and saw Dad and Aunt 'Lia talking. When I walked in they stopped talking as I was walking and said, "Hey, Lynz, your Mountain Dew is on the table next to 'Lia," Dad said.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt 'Lia for the Mountain Dew," I took a sip, "It's delicious."  
  
"You're welcome Lynz."  
  
"What were you two talking about when I came in?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. Just adult talk nothing special," Aunt 'Lia answered.  
  
"Aunt 'Lia I'm going to go see what movies are at the theater, ok?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Do you think I could come? Please Remmie? Pretty please?" Aunt 'Lia begged my Dad.  
  
"Of course. You're always welcome to join us," Dad answered.  
  
I walked down the hall to the computer room and sat down at the swivelly chair. Www.wehrenberg,com. All right! Pirates of the Carribean! I've been wantin' to see that movie all summer! It's 11:30, cool, the next show is at 12:30. Hey Dad! Aunt 'Lia!" I yelled down the hallway. "Do you want to see Pirates of the Caribbean? Next show at 12:30! Please? I've wanted to see it all summer!"  
  
"Oooh. I've heard that that one is really good. Let's go to that one. That ok with you Remmie?" Aunt 'Lia replied excitedly.  
  
"Sure. That's fine. We should go soon then, if it's at 12:30. 'Lia, do you want to ride on the back of my broom or will you drive us down there?" Dad asked.  
  
"I'll drive you down there. I don't want to try to fly down there. I'm not much for flying," she shuddered at the thought of heights. "It'll take about 20 minutes to get there so let's go in about 10 minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said. I was ready to go now but I can wait.  
  
We sat in the front room and talked about nothing of any importance what so ever (so there is no time wasting my time typing it!). 10 minutes later we went out to the apartment parking lot and got in my aunt's convertible Corvette and started to ride down to the nearest movie theater. Dad sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the middle back seat.  
  
"So, what's this movie about anyway?" Dad asked.  
  
"Oh, it's about these pirates in the Caribbean," Aunt 'Lia said seriously but trying to make it funny.  
  
"No, really, what is it about?" Dad asked again.  
  
"It's about Captain Jack Sparrow and his search for the legendary Black Pearl. About William's search for the woman he loves, who was captured by the pirates of the Black Pearl. That's all I know about it. The commercials were on like all summer and it looked so good. I can't wait till we get there. By the way, when are we gonna get there, Aunt 'Lia?" I explained (and asked).  
  
"Oh, we'll be there in about 15 minutes, so chill out. We make it eventually."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, 'Chill out what ya yellin' for.'" I sang much to Lia and Remus's annoyment.  
  
*15 minutes later *  
  
"Finally, that felt like 15 minutes! We're finally here!" I said.  
  
"Lynz, it was only 15 minutes. Oh, I'll get our tickets, you go in and  
get some popcorn and soda, ok?" Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Ok, meet you there," Dad answered.  
  
We walked over to the concession stand and got in the shortest line.  
We waited for about 10 minutes until Aunt 'Lia came over, "You guys are  
still in line? Can you guys get me a medium popcorn and a cherry icee,  
heres some money for my food. I'll go save us some seats in the theater.  
Theater number 3 on the left, ok? See you in few minutes, or hours."  
  
"Ok, meet you there," I said ignoring her last comment as she walked  
away. She waved back in recognition that I was talking to her.  
  
* 10 minutes later *  
  
"Dad, when are we gonna get to order? We've been here for like 20 minutes! The movie's probably gonna start any time now," I looked around. "A line over there is moving fast! Let's go over there!" when I said that everyone in front of us rushed over to that line and we walked up to the cashier/ person and ordered. "I'll have 1 cherry icee, 2 medium popcorns and 2 large sodas, one Mountain Dew, the other Diet Coke please," I told him. This was what we always got when we came to the movies with Mum. She taught me that trick I just did to get you to the front of the line. I love that trick. Works every time.  
  
"That'll be 12 lbs. Ma'am." (I don't know the symbol for pounds, sorry!)  
  
I gave him the money and went to go get straws and to butter my popcorn.  
  
"How did you know I liked Diet Coke?" Dad asked me as I walked to get straws, etc.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't really think and ordered what Mum always ordered. I wasn't really thinking," I said quietly. "Ya know out of everyone in my family, I'm the only one who likes butter on my popcorn. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Not really. I love butter on my popcorn. The more I get to know you, the more you seem like me. I don't know how I didn't notice it. We're just so much alike," Dad said as we walked over to Theater 3 on the left.  
  
When we walked in, the previews had already started. I began to search for Aunt 'Lia in the large crowd of people eager to see the Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Oh, there she is. 5th row from the bottom. Front and center. Best seats in the house! Let's go," I said tugging his arm to make him move.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm going, I'm going," he said imitating me this morning.  
  
"Let's just sit down and watch the movie, wise guy," I replied.  
  
* 135 minutes later *  
  
"That was an awesome movie! My favorite part was all the sword fighting! It was awesome!" I said just after the movie ended.  
  
"That was really good," Aunt 'Lia said not as excited as I was, "I liked how it was a romance/ action film. Those are my favorite kind. And the special effects! Weren't those great, Lynz? It was awesome how the pirates go from skeleton to skin in a matter of seconds! I loved it!"  
  
"It was pretty good. All the movies I have ever seen were mushy lovey, dovey types that I hated, but that was great for everybody!" Dad exclaimed. He was right, it was a great movie for boys and girls alike.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Shouldn't we head back to school now? It's starting to get late. We should really get back to school by dinner time and we still have to have to go back home and get my bags," I said. I don't know maybe I want some time alone with my newly found father that everyone but I knew about. It's just not the right thing when it comes to matters like these. Especially since they all knew I wanted a Dad. Now I finally have one and I have to share him with my aunt. I wanna spend time with him, too.  
  
"Alright, we can go. We might not get back in time for dinner though," Dad answered. I don't think he wants to go. He'd rather spend time with Aunt 'Lia rather than his only daughter!  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna go to this new restaurant, It's like one of those old 50's diners. (A/N: I was in a 50's mood when I wrote this part since I 50's day a couple days after and I was excited! It was also a half-day!) Its called Rockin' Robin's and it looks great. (I don't know if there's a 'Rockin' Robin's' anywhere but if there is I give credit to them!)"  
  
"Good idea. Sounds delicious. Do you wanna go Lynz?" Dad asked he really wanted to go. I could tell. Does he like her? Nah, it couldn't and wouldn't happen. At least I hope not.  
  
"All right. We can go. Let's just go back soon. Ok?" I said reluctantly.  
  
"Alright, well then, let's go!" Aunt 'Lia said. We got into her car and drove into the dusk.  
  
A/N: What is with Remus and 'Lia? Find out in the next chapter of Daddy's Girl!  
  
Reviews- Sorry it took me so long to thank you guys!!!  
  
Read-a-holic -Hey! I love your story so far and thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Jubilee Black - Thanks!  
  
Monique4 - Thanks! I love your stories! Especially Spellbound! It's a great idea to have Dudley's daughter become a witch!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi - Thanks, I liked the prank too! My friend read-a-holic helped me come up with it! Yes, you should write a story! I'm always looking for really good Lily and James stories! Right (write!) on!  
  
George and Fred Weasley - Thanks! I really liked that fainting fancy you guys gave me! I used it to get out of gym last week!  
  
A/N: Again! Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews, that's what keeps me going! Oh, and read-a-holic helped me come up with the ice bucket prank! Also, sorry this chapter took FOREVER to put up, but school just started a few weeks ago and I've been really busy! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up quicker!  
  
Ciao! HarryzBabe 


	8. Rockin' at Robin's

A/N: Hey! Sorry! I know it took me forever to get this out! School, jazz band, Destination Imagination, and who knows what else didn't help much! Hope you like it! Oh, and I want at least 5 new reviews please before the next chapter comes out! On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, who is the greatest author in the world! I own only the plot!  
  
Ch. 8 - Rockin' at Robin's  
  
After about an hour of driving, (and getting lost), we finally arrived at Rockin' Robin's. We walked in and it was totally crowded. There was a half hour wait just to be seated! And it was only 4:00!  
  
"This place must be really good!" Dad said after we talked to the waitress and put our name on the list.  
  
"Yeah, my friend Arielle said it was awesome! It's American style. In the 50's there they had diners with the waitresses on roller skates and such and they do that here. It's supposed to be really cool," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Well, I hope so for how long it took us to get here," I said a bit rudely. I was sort of angry that Dad didn't want to go home and watch a movie with me, but no, we have to eat with my aunt instead.  
  
'There has to be something going on between those two. They're acting weird,' I thought.  
  
When we finally got to the font of the line we put our name on the list. "Lupin," Aunt 'Lia told the hostess.  
  
"Ok, it'll be about 30-45 minutes, ok?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
We sat down as an overcrowded bench to wait for "our" name to be called.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Lupin, party of 3?" a young waitress with a nametag that said 'Jackie' on her shirt said motioning for us to follow her. We got up and followed her to a table.  
  
We sat down, Aunt 'Lia and I on one side and Dad on the other.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jackie. I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" the waitress called 'Jackie' asked us.  
  
"I'll have diet coke, please," I said.  
  
"I'll take the same, please," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Me, too," Dad said.  
  
"Comin' right up," she said and skated away.  
  
I gazed through the menu. Nothing looked very good. "I'm just gonna get a salad, ok?" I told them.  
  
"That's fine, Lynz," Dad said. He was looking at the menu, too, as was Aunt 'Lia.  
  
"I think I'm going to get a chicken Caesar sandwich," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"You know what, I think I'll get the same," Dad agreed.  
  
We didn't talk much while we waited for the waitress to skate back over and take our order. Finally, after about 15 minutes, she came back. "Sorry it took so long. We're really busy today."  
  
"Oh, it's perfectly fine," Dad told her reassuringly.  
  
"Here re you're drinks. Are you ready to order, or do you need another minute?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I think we're ready," Aunt 'Lia said. "We'll," she said pointing to Dad and herself, "have the chicken Caesar club. And she'll have.?"  
  
"I'll have a Caesar salad, please," I said.  
  
"Ok, it'll be here a.s.a.p. I'll be back to check for refills soon."  
  
"So, Remus, what were you doing at Lynz's school?" Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"I'm going to teach there this year. Defense Against the Dark Arts. You know," Dad answered.  
  
"What kind of things am I going to learn about this year Dad?" I asked. I hope it's something really interesting.  
  
"Oh, probably some things about dark creatures."  
  
"Oh, I remember that-" Aunt' Lia said stopping when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"What did you say, Aunt 'Lia?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she had said.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me.  
  
"Aunt 'Lia." I said in a stern voice.  
  
"It was nothing!" she said as if she was going to die if I found out.  
  
"Aunt 'Lia, I know you said something and I want to know what," She looked at Dad as if asking if it was okay to tell me. He nodded.  
  
"Ok, I went to Hogwarts when I was your age. I was in Ravenclaw and I was best at Potions, even though I hated the teacher, Professor Lyon. He was horrible and even made me cry once. Never in class of course but when I got back to the dorms," she explained quickly.  
  
"Oh, ok, that's all I wanted to know," I said.  
  
"Yeah she was one of my good friends. You know, since me and Tayla were going out," Dad said.  
  
"Oh, really? That's cool," I said not really meaning it but looking as if I did.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you were always hanging out with those 3 guys in Gryffindor. The Marauders, right?" Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Yep, that's what we called ourselves. Those were the good ol' days, weren't they?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yeah, they were. Until You-Know-Who came along," Aunt 'Lia said warily. I bet she was thinking he was gonna jump out and hurt her at the mere mention of his name.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you went to Hogwarts?" I said happily. I was glad to have something in common with my aunt again.  
  
"I was yet again forbidden to tell you. Tayla was mad at me because she knew that I knew your Dad was a wizard and didn't tell her. She eventually forgave me, but that was when you were like, 2," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Well, I would want to know, too. Especially if my sister was the one not telling," I said. I know I would want to know! I think they're hiding something else but, if I know my Aunt 'Lia, and I do, she's not going to tell so I guess I'm going to have to figure it out for myself!  
  
Just then Jackie came by to check for refills. "Anyone need a refill?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, were all fine, thanks," Dad said.  
  
"Alright, your food will be out in about 10-15 minutes," she explained. Then she skated away.  
  
****5 minutes of Silence Later****  
  
"Dad, who were the Marauders?" I asked, just figuring out that I didn't know what they were.  
  
"Well, it was Sirius, James, Peter, and I, as a group. We pulled pranks on anyone and everyone. Even your aunt here."  
  
"Oh, I remember when you dyed my hair blue with bronze polka dots. I hated you for a while after that! It was in your 7th year that I finally warmed up to you."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that, too," he said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry it took so long for your dinner, as know, we're really busy," Jackie said balancing three plates on her two arms. "Here you go, Caesar Salad?"  
  
"Here," I told, raising my hand slightly. She handed the plate over to me. "Looks good, thanks."  
  
"Two Chicken Caesar Clubs?"  
  
"Here and," Dad said pointing to himself and 'Lia, "here," she handed him each plate and gave one to Aunt 'Lia.  
  
"Thanks, Remmie," Aunt 'Lia.  
  
"Welcome, 'Lia," he said.  
  
For about half and hour it was silent at our table except for the sound of out chewing. Which was kind of annoying if you ask me, but anyways.  
  
After we were done for about 10 minutes our waitress finally (emphasis on finally!) came over. "All done here?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, here take it," I said handing over my plate to her outstretched arm.  
  
"And you, sir?" she asked Dad.  
  
"Yes, here you are," he said doing the same.  
  
"You, miss?" she asked Aunt 'Lia.  
  
"Here," she said.  
  
"I'll be back with the bill in a few," she said.  
  
She skated away. "Yeah, a few hours would be more like it," Dad said quietly to us.  
  
"I know! It takes her forever!" I said knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"Now, now, you two, it's really busy tonight," Aunt 'Lia said calmly.  
  
"Oh, whatever," I said, giving up.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Dad said.  
  
****10 minutes later of useless talk later****  
  
"Oh, look, here she is now," Aunt 'Lia said.  
  
"Let's split the cost in half. We'll each pay for our own and half of Lynz's, ok?" Dad said.  
  
"Agreed," Aunt 'Lia said and started pulling out her wallet with her muggle money as Dad did the same.  
  
Jackie said, "Here's your bill, you can pay up front."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Dad said, then looked down at the bill. "Damn, this is a lot of money, about 16 pounds. Ours was 6 and Lynz's was 4. How about a 2 pound tip?"  
  
"Sure, here's here is a pound for the tip," she put it on the table, "and here's the rest," handing 9 pounds to him. He dug out 10 and put one on the table as she did.  
  
"Alright. Let's go," Dad said.  
  
"Ok," I said, getting up.  
  
They both did the same and we walked up to the hostess' table thing and paid. "Dad, can we just apparate back to Aunt 'Lia's, get the brooms and my stuff and then apparate back home?" I yawned. "I'm super tired. I don't know if I could ride a broom all the way home."  
  
"I don't know, 'Lia how do you feel about driving home alone at night?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Dad answered. "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye!" I said.  
  
"Bye 'Lia," Dad said.  
  
She walked over to her car, got in and started the car. "Let's go Dad," I said tugging on his sleeve as he watched her leave the parking lot.  
  
"Yes, right, leaving," he mumbled. "Ready? 1.2.3!"  
  
And we apparated to Aunt 'Lia's house, grabbed my stuff, and apparated home.  
  
Once home, I asked, "Dad, what was with you and Aunt 'Lia? You might think since I'm only 12, I can't tell. You like her, don't you?"  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I felt like finishing it like that. Again, sorry it took so long! I get busy and neglect my writing! I know I shouldn't but I do and I'm trying to write more often!  
  
****Reviews****  
  
Read-a-Holic - I know there's a lot of MD! You're going to find out that thing I told you was coming up soon! Well, cya!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi - I know PotC wasn't out yet but I was only 3 years old during 1993! So I don't really remember much! Thanks for reviewing though! Also, I couldn't find your story, alert me when it's put up or where to find it!  
  
Little Thing() - Lynz is sad, she just doesn't show it a lot. Also, she just found her Dad do he sort of replaced her in a sense. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ciao!  
  
HarryzBabe 


End file.
